My Best Friends Brother
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Yoh has a best friend...but its not who you think. Her name is Kagome, and she was the friend who had him coming to Japan. Kagome Higurashi was the childhood friend his parents hadn't approved of, and when she's noticed by Hao as Yoh's one real weakness, will he be able to save her, or will she be lost to the fires of passion lit by the older twin brother he's never known.
1. Chapter 1

**My Best Friends Brother**

**Summary: Yoh has a best friend...okay, so that's no shock, everyone has a best friend...but his is not who you think. Her name is Kagome, and she was the friend who had him coming to Japan. Kagome Higurashi was the childhood friend his parents hadn't approved of, and when she's noticed by Hao as Yoh's one real weakness, will he be able to save her, or will she be lost to the fires of passion lit by the older twin brother he's never known.**

**Anime/Manga: Shaman King/InuYasha**

**Pairing: Kagome/Hao**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**WARNING: SPOILER ALERT FOR ANYONE WHO HASN'T "READ" THE "MANGA"!**

**-x-x-x-**

"Beware the spirits of hell, crawling from the fiery pits to grasp at your heels, drawing you into their flames!"

"KAGOME!"

"Knock it off, Kagome!"

'Kagome' laughed at her _friends_. "I'm just kidding," she brushed her black hair from over her shoulders and smiled, "You guys weren't scared of that little joke, were you?"

The girls surrounding her desk blushed, one of them sighed, "You sound like Manta from my homeroom class. He's always reading these horror stories."

"So you should be used to such silly nonsense if you listen to it in Homeroom. Now...I think I've seen Manta-San before...he's the really small one, right? When I first saw him, I thought that he was a Koropokkuru."

"That sounds familiar, but I'm not quite sure why?"

"Aren't those a type of spirit?"

Kagome smiled sadly, "The Koropokkuru's are a race of small people, they live among the Ainu's in the northern Japanese Islands...they live in pits with roofs and butterbur leaves..."

"That's sounds like a horrible way to live!" One of the girls laughed out at the thought of living in dirt holes with leaves.

"Yes, while I'm sure to others, your living style might be horrible, to them it was not." Kagome stood and walked out of the classroom.

"_What's her problem?"_

"_Drop it Satsuki, you know how she gets in concerns to the 'spirits' and other 'aboriginal unknowns'."_

Like she couldn't hear them, the girls continued to talk about her as she finally walked out of hearing range. She really hated Tokyo. It was fun for a while, but really, she missed her friends in Izumo, she didn't know why of all places, she had to move here. Her mother had left with her about five years ago, and she hadn't been to Izumo since. Even after the accident a year back.

**-x-x-x-**

**(ONE YEAR AGO)**

"_I'm home mom~!"_ _Kagome called out, a normal routine she'd become accustomed to after four years of living in Tokyo. Twelve years old now, she was the pride of her mother. Though, not the only child of Rai Higurashi, Kagome was definitely the eldest, with her newborn brother being only a week old as of today. "Mom?" Every step she took brought to life the Shikigami living in the ficus's that were placed strategically along the hall and throughout the house._

_She took a step into the living room and found it abnormally quiet. A shuffle upstairs and muffled cry drew her attention and she ran quickly to the source of the stifled noise. Stopping at the door that separated the nursery from the hall, she quietly turned the knob before pushing the door open._

"_...mom!" Running forward, she turned her mother over from the fetal position in which she laid on the ground. The muffled cry was coming from the baby in her mother's arms. Pulling the baby from her mom's grip, she shook her mom, but to no avail. Her mother did not wake up from her eternal sleep. She was left alone with her baby...and since no one knew them really, and her mom never left the house to begin with; would anyone notice if she was left alone?_

_The crying baby in her arms continued to wail as she contemplated her choices. She couldn't call the police, because they would take her and her brother to an orphanage, and then they would be separated. So she waited. She waited till night fell. After looking over her mother, she knew what had taken her moms' life. The bullet hole in the head was enough to tell her it had been a break in, and the trashed bedroom and stolen jewelry told her they got what they wanted. After crying over her loss for nearly seven hours, it was two in the morning. She had a hole dug in the back yard, a grave for her mother, using the Shikigami to do most of the work while she brought her mother out under cover of the nights shadows. It took her nearly two more hours, burying her mother. Atop the new dirt patch, a ficus tree grew with the help of her leaf Shikigami._

_Listening to her brother cry in the house, she sat by the newly placed grave, crying until she couldn't cry any longer. Her tears seemed to have run dry as the sun began to peek out over the rooftops of Tokyo. Her brother had long since ceased his crying. She assumed the Shikigami had played some part in that, but didn't go look._

_It was one hour later as the sun became glaringly obvious to her, that she walked inside, tired and broken, to find her brother sleeping on the couch with the leaf Shikigami surrounding him to make sure he didn't roll off or start crying again._

"_Looks like it'll be just us from now on...please, lend me your strength and help...until I can do this on my own." She bowed to the Shikigami. Yes, she had power over them, having learned from Yohmei years before they left Izumo. He had been kind to her, as she was friends with his grandson and his grandsons fiancé-to-be. Kino had not liked her too much though, said something about her getting in the way of her apprentice, and after voicing said concerns...Rai had taken her and left..._

**-x-x-x-**

**(Present)**

A year later and she was still playing the part of a good daughter, to her deceased mother, as her neighbors assumed her mom was just antisocial. The money supply was never ending in Kagome's case. She had done the grocery shopping for her mom to begin with and the money for a thirteen year old girl and one year old boy was small, she didn't waste it on anything childish. The house was theirs, they owned it, and as for her schooling...it was completely paid off as well. She would finish up her schooling and go from there, but she refused to waste money. She thought about returning to Izumo, but was unsure if that would be okay.

"...Souta, I'm home..." She stepped inside and smiled as she came across her baby brother in the living room trying to catch the Shikigami's playing with him.

"Ka-chi!"

"Hai, hai...I'm here," she smiled and watched as he crawled up to her, "Are you hungry?"

"Na, na ka-chi~"

"Let's go for a brief walk," she nodded her thanks to the Shikigami as they pushed forward a stroller, waving her hand she sighed as she placed her brother in the stroller. "I need a guardian ghost...it would be immensely helpful...especially since I now know you have a sixth sense for ghosts and spirits."

She left with a few of Shikigami's following behind her, hovering over the baby to keep him company as she walked the streets and made her way to the flower shop like she always did. "Maybe tonight, we can pay the graveyard a visit and see if anyone interesting is out roaming the area. Maybe a Ninja or Samurai or Knight." Kagome laughed at the thought, but went ahead and added that to her agenda.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is the first chapter of a story which has been basically collecting dust...well, the summary has been. I just wrote the chapter today. Anyways, I know I should go to sleep, but if I do...I probably won't wake up, lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Best Friends Brother**

**Summary: Yoh has a best friend...okay, so that's no shock, everyone has a best friend...but his is not who you think. Her name is Kagome, and she was the friend who had him coming to Japan. Kagome Higurashi was the childhood friend his parents hadn't approved of, and when she's noticed by Hao as Yoh's one real weakness, will he be able to save her, or will she be lost to the fires of passion lit by the older twin brother he's never known.**

**Anime/Manga: Shaman King/InuYasha**

**Pairing: Kagome/Hao**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**WARNING: SPOILER ALERT FOR ANYONE WHO HASN'T "READ" THE "MANGA"!**

**-x-x-x-**

"-o what do you think Souta?"

The baby wasn't paying attention to Kagome as she rattled off her earlier discussion with the girls at school about the Koropokkuru's and their reaction to them.

It was almost eight o'clock as she made her way up to the top of the gravesite to where a tall hill sat. She was close to it when a rather frightened yell snapped her out of her earlier recap.

"_**WAHHHHHHHHH~!"**_

'_...what was that? No, better question, who was that? The 'what' was clearly a scream...very clearly.'_ She picked up the baby from the stroller and, rather than running _from_ the scream like any _normal_ person would, she ran towards it.

None the wiser of the person running away the other direction as they passed one another on either side of a wood built hut that sat perched on the hilltop. In fact, the only one to realize this would be the boy who stood before Kagome.

"_...Yoh..."_

The smiling boy looked up from where he was laughing with his ghost friends and stared in wonder at the person who called out his name. "...ah...! Kagome!"

"YOH!"

**-x-x-x-**

Yeah, so a scream, an hour and a long talk later; both were sitting back to back listening to music with the ghosts around them _drinking_ and partying it up.

"So you have been living here with your brother all alone?"

"Mm...yeah...pretty much."

"Why didn't you come back to Izumo?"

"Well, don't get me wrong. I thought about it, I would have gone back...but, I couldn't bring myself to go back. Kino basically told me and my mom to get lost, and so we did."

Yoh frowned, "Grandpa would have let you stay...Anna would have gone ballistic if she knew what Grandma did."

"Don't tell her. Anna has always looked up to Kino, and for good reasons. She's an amazing woman, and has done many amazing things in her life...she just...never liked me, for whatever reason. Oh, Yoh..." She lifted her baby brother and placed him in Yoh's lap. The boy looked down and smiled at the baby. "This is Souta,"

"Hi there," he waved with a small laugh. "His eyes aren't anywhere near me."

"No, he likes to watch the spirits. It's not just you he ignores though; he ignores me a lot too, but only when we are outside."

Yoh laughed at that. "So he's spiritually aware?"

"Oh yeah, his babysitters are Shikigami. I have to go to school, so they stay and take care of him while I'm away."

"Haha, Grandpa would be proud of you...you were always so much better at summoning the Shikigami than I was, he really liked you. I remember, he was really upset when you and your mom left. He said, 'another one gone' and sighed."

"Another one gone?"

"Yeah, another talented Shaman. He seemed to think you lost interest in shamanism."

"On the contrary, I still do my training! Oh, perhaps I could coax you into joining me on my morning jogs?"

He gave a small chuckle and shook his head, "Not really my thing, Kagome. You know me."

"Yeah, but that was like...five years ago...surely you've manned up over that time span."

"Nope, I'm quite happy to say that I have _not_ manned up. I will tell you, I want to be Shaman King, but no, I do not want to go out and exercise. I like to just relax, take in the sights. You know...watching the scenery is more than enough for me."

"If Anna heard that-"

"She'd kill me! I know..." He sighed, and then smiled widely. "Thankfully, Anna isn't here!"

'_...yet, I'm sure that will last long. She'll be coming, sooner or later.'_ She smiled, "I guess you're right. I should be getting home though, so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Ah, hopefully! I live over there at the old Hot Spring Motel."

"...that one that was shut down because of the massacre that took the lives of the previous family and left them to haunt the hot springs? Funbari Springs?"

Yoh grinned, "That's the one!"

"Yeah, I live nearby it...I'll come see you then. What school will you be attending?"

"Mm...Shinra Private Academy, where do you go?"

"Shinra Private Academy."

"..." Yoh looked at her curiously, "Serious?"

"Yep." She stood and took her brother from his arms, smiling at him as she did before turning her eyes to Yoh. "I'm glad you're here, Yoh. I missed you, I miss Anna too, but I can wait."

"...wait?"

Kagome laughed and started off towards the stairs, "I'll see you tomorrow at school, Yoh!"

"Ah, right! Bai-bai~!"

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome arrived back to the stroller and was pleased to find it untouched and the flowers she'd bought earlier still there. She buckled her brother back up and started back for the house. Souta was already starting to fall asleep; it wouldn't be long till he was out cold.

Ten minutes later found her at home and laying her brother down to change his diaper and clothes before putting him in the crib beside her own bed. She made her way outside and placed flowers in the hold where she removed the old ones. She did this every Wednesday, as it usually took five days and the flowers were dead, she figured this way Souta could take in some sights in the middle of the week too and not just on the weekends.

Getting down on her knees before the grave, she smiled sadly, "I'll be going to bed soon, mom...I just thought I should let you know, I ran into Yoh a while ago. I am sure Anna will follow soon, but all the same, I was happy to see him. He'll be attending the same school too! It's been forever since we've gotten to hang out. I will still take care of Souta, though, let's be honest, the Shikigami do a better job at that than I do, but I will be seeing him more often now. I feel the Shaman Fights are drawing near, and I can feel something else is coming too. Please continue to watch over Souta and I...good night mom."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter two, I hope you all like it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**My Best Friends Brother**

**Summary: Yoh has a best friend...okay, so that's no shock, everyone has a best friend...but his is not who you think. Her name is Kagome, and she was the friend who had him coming to Japan. Kagome Higurashi was the childhood friend his parents hadn't approved of, and when she's noticed by Hao as Yoh's one real weakness, will he be able to save her, or will she be lost to the fires of passion lit by the older twin brother he's never known.**

**Anime/Manga: Shaman King/InuYasha**

**Pairing: Kagome/Hao**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**WARNING: SPOILER ALERT FOR ANYONE WHO HASN'T "READ" THE "MANGA"!**

**-x-x-x-**

"Funbari Springs..." Kagome looked at the old onsen which had recently been reopened after the tragic deaths that took place there. Honestly, she didn't care what had happened here, she just came for the main purpose of waking up her once-upon-a-time-best-friend.

Walking inside, she smiled at the ghost who was hovering near the entrance, half its body sunk into the floor. "I'm a friend of your home's current resident, do you think you could go and wake him up? I'm sure he's still asleep."

The old man seemed to be thinking it over in his head, nodding his head, he floated off inside the house and Kagome leaned against a support beam as she waited patiently for Yoh to come out.

"Mmn, do you always get up this early?"

Kagome smirked, _'Hasn't changed a bit.'_ She sighed, "Yes, especially on school days...which, it is, by the way."

"I'm a transfer, I can just show up late and claim I got lost."

"Asakura, Yoh...you go get dressed, you lazy boy!"

Yoh laughed and scratched his head a little before turning to go inside, "You can go ahead and come in, Kagome. Don't just wait outside; you're always welcomed over and inside, whenever you want."

Kagome watched him enter the house and fixed her bag on her shoulder so that it was more comfortable before following him inside. It was pretty empty, but then, she highly doubted Yoh carried his entire bedroom with him from Izumo to Tokyo. "Soul Bob..." Kagome smiled as she picked up the cd and flipped it over. "Is This Love, No Woman No Cry, Could You Be Loved, Three Little Birds,...Buffalo Soldier..." She grinned ear to ear as she picked up his earphones and put them on before grabbing his cd player and putting the cd in. She sat on the floor and smiled as the music drifted into her ears from the earphones she now wore.

_Buffalo soldier, dreadlock Rasta:  
There was a buffalo soldier in the heart of America,  
Stolen from Africa, brought to America,  
Fighting on arrival, fighting for survival._

Kagome sighed, it had been a long time since she'd stolen Yoh's earphones from him, though...she knew they were his fathers which _he _had stolen from _him_, so that cleared her of theft. When she'd been training with Yohmei, she would always take Yoh's cd player and earphones and sneak off to listen to music when he was sleeping or not paying attention. She had only been caught about five out of fifty times, so she had some talent to getting around the easygoing boy.

_I mean it, when I analyze the stench -  
To me it makes a lot of sense:  
How the dreadlock Rasta was the buffalo soldier,  
And he was taken from Africa, brought to America,  
Fighting on arrival, fighting for survival._

She thought over the days she and Yoh would spend listening to lectures from Yohmei about soul integration and the Shikigami. She figured she really should start trying to find a Guardian Spirit...especially with the start growing so near...

_Said he was a buffalo soldier, dreadlock Rasta -  
Buffalo soldier in the heart of America._

_If you know your history,_  
_Then you would know where you coming from,_  
_Then you wouldn't have to ask me,_  
_Who the 'eck do I think I am._

"I'm just a buffalo soldier in the heart of America, stolen from Africa, brought to America, said he was fighting on arrival, fighting for survival; said he was a buffalo soldier win the war for America." Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder and took the earphones off and glanced over her shoulder to see Yoh smiling at her. "Ah...I've been caught."

Yoh laughed, taking his cd player and earphones back, he unplugged the earphones and pulled out an MP3 to hook it up to. "Not as bulky, same good music." He put the earphones around his neck and grabbed his satchel before stepping into his sandals.

"Ready?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, what about you?" She stood and walked up to him.

"What do you mean?"

"You never really liked school; I just worry if you'll be okay...I don't want you to be alone at school again."

Yoh smiled, putting his arm over her shoulder, he chuckled, "Don't worry, things will work out somehow."

"..." She looked at him for a moment before smiling, "Dork,"

"Huh?"

"You used to say that all the time when we were younger, I'm shocked to hear that you still do."

"Hehe, I haven't changed Kagome..."

Sadly, she returned the smile he sent her way, "Well...I guess that makes one of us...I wish I was the same as back then..." She shrugged his arm off her shoulder and left the house first.

Yoh stared after her with a look of wonder, his eyes saddened as he watched her back before a light smile formed and he followed after her once more. He wouldn't let her fall into depression. If she wasn't the same as before, than he'd help her find her old self...though, she would be better off with Anna if it was the old Kagome that he wanted. She and Anna had been practically inseparable...yes, she was his best friend...but she and Anna were basically sisters. _'Just wait, Kagome...in time, you'll smile again. Just like you did when we were kids...I promise.'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter three~! I hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
